A Card's Perspective
by phantomhive
Summary: Clow Cards have feelings too...but they never really display them...rather, they keep their emotions bottled up inside... Chapter two new! [incomplete]
1. Windy

A Card's Perspective 

**A Card's Perspective **

Windy: Chapter One 

By: [][1]Sakura

It has been so quiet here…but I'm not really alone… 

A slight breeze ruffles my long bright robes, glowing brightly as if to counter the dark space I've been placed in. I have been confined in this small area for many years…ever since the death of my Master. And yet, my power, my strength…it's still there! Almost as if he were still alive… 

Who's he? No one other than Clow Read, of course. He was the most powerful magician in the world…no one could even come close to the powers he possessed. And he created me. Us. His Clow Cards… 

Master loved us…all of us…we were…we were like his children. Sadly, he had no children of his own…just us, and his guardians. We, as Clow Cards, could be as mischievous as a child can get. Always getting into scrapes, causing little "problems" for his neighbours…but he loved us nonetheless. Even if we _were_ only spirits. However, we were spirits that could learn to love…to be fond of the one that took care of us. 

Unfortunately, even as spirits, Clow Cards cannot last forever…Our survival solely depends on the power and energy of our Master. But he has passed on…and left Cerberus and Yue to care for us in his place. 

But…but…Cerberus has fallen asleep… 

And…Yue has disappeared. 

Still, I'm not lonely…I think… 

Even though I'm confined into the little book that bears the name of my Master, he has made it so I can be in the same space as my sibling spirits. We should never be lonely anymore… 

A quiet sigh escapes my lips. I may not be alone, but I am lonely. I yearn to see my Master again, as well. There may never be anyone that can care for us the way he did. Will there ever be anyone that can love us as Clow has? 

Wait a minute! What's going on? Why do I suddenly find myself held in an unfamiliar hand? Yet, there's a warmth to it that seems to be strangely comforting…The Clow Book…the lock has disappeared! We're free from its confines! 

"Wind…Wind…WIN-DY…?" 

My name…who said my name? A girl? This little girl? In horror I clamp my hand over my mouth as my robes swirl around me, violently being whipped around as my powers are called forth. This can't be happening! Only Clow had the power to unleash my strength. But who was this girl? She…she hasn't realized what she has done…has she? 

A terrified scream erupts from her throat as the winds from my robes are let loose, but she still holds on to me tight. No! The Cards! They've been released as well! They're flying fast, out of the book…disappearing into the world! Don't go! Don't leave me here all alone! 

Stunned, the little girl drops the Clow Book and slumps to the ground. She looks at me again, confused. I stare out at her, but she can't see me. Who is she? Her most remarkable feature…her emerald eyes…her emotions can be seen clearly through them. She doesn't understand. She doesn't realize what she has done. 

My Master had once told all of us that there would be a time he would leave us, but that some day, someone else would take care of us, as he had. But he never told us who would be that someone. Could she be the one? 

A sudden shouted greeting changes my attention elsewhere. Cerberus has finally awakened and is shocked at the sight of the missing Clow Cards. Furthermore, he's shocked that it was this girl that was the cause of the problem. 

My friends are all gone…She can't be the one my Master had told us about. Master said she would take care of us, as he had. But letting my siblings escape into the world… 

Poor Cerberus. He's so worried about the other Clow Cards. Master assigns him to guard us but now my siblings are missing. Without Firey and Earthy, Cerberus can't even return to his true form! Hmm…he does look a little adorable in this form, I should admit. You can't help but smile at that. And yet, he's still the same inside… 

"When the Seal is broken, a disaster will befall upon this world," says Cerberus, telling this to the girl. When Cerberus appoints her to capture the escaped Clow Cards, the two begin to argue a bit. Obviously, she was _not_ prepared for something like this to happen. "What's your name?" asks Cerberus, finally. 

"Sakura." 

Sakura…wasn't that the name of those pretty pink cherry blossoms? I remember Flower used to make those and shower our garden with them. It was Master's favourite flower…I still miss him… 

But I no longer belong to Clow Read. I now belong to this brown-haired, emerald-eyed girl here, Sakura. 

Will I be able to trust her? 

Will I be able to love her? 

Will she be able to…care for me? 

My new…Mistress? 

Author's Note: This has _got_ to be one of my "weirder" fics, ne? At least it's sort of unique. I hope you like it so far! I'm going to write about the perspective of _every_ Card as they are captured. Oh, my…it's going to be a lot of work… o_O But…I'll give it my best shot! ^_^ Since there are many Cards, there will be many chapters, so I'll keep them short. I'm also going to write up captures for Cards like Through and Wave, although they were never shown. That will put a unique aspect to it, ne? ^_^ 

*Sakura   
~The Animé Archives Team 

   [1]: mailto:taateam@hotmail.com?subject=Perspective%20Fan%20Fic



	2. Fly

**A Card's Perspective **

Fly: Chapter Two 

By: Sakura

Soaring through the air on a clear night sky…there's nothing I love doing more than that. 

To fly is my hobby, my passion, and my life. It's also my name. 

I have the body of a turquoisy-blue bird, with glittering dark pink eyes, but I'm not a real bird. I'm simply a little spirit; not playful like Flower, or serious, like Time…I just love freedom…I know that must sound odd. But, it's really not… 

For so many years, I had no freedom. From the moment Master passed on, I was sealed away inside a little black space. For a spirit that loved freedom, I obviously hated my confined space. However, I had no choice…none at all. 

Cerberus used to talk to me, though, before he took his thirty-year nap, to keep me company. He enjoyed flying and soaring through the air as much as I did and we'd always talk about those days we had with Master. Still, Cerberus reminded me after our little talks that Master could never return and that we would have to wait for a new person to care for us, like Master told us before he died. And then…_then_, we would both be free to fly again. 

Yet, it did not happen that way…no, not exactly. 

The Clow Book - Master's book - had been sealed and locked for many years. Only someone with special magic would be able to open the book. Although trapped in a dark space, I was safe…all of us were… 

Then, in one sudden second, in one fierce gust of wind, we were set free. All of us… 

I couldn't understand it. What was Windy doing? I knew it was her doing…I could feel her power. But, why? Why did she push us away like that? 

I realized, immediately afterward, it wasn't her fault. Someone had opened the book and used Windy. Through my window, I could see a little brunette girl, clutching tightly to Windy, Master's book wide open, and all my siblings disappearing into the world. I'm going, too. Windy was always so strong. 

As I watched everyone disappear from view, a thought struck me. Even though I was confined, I wasn't lonely. I had all my siblings with me; and Cerberus, too. But, now…it's just the vast emptiness of the night and the cold comfort of the moon…as cold and devoid of affection as Yue…I was by myself…there was no one anymore. 

No! I don't want to be alone! What else was there for me to do? I had to break free from this form. I won't be a card anymore…I'll be the spirit I had been born as…Fly! 

I suppose I have no real right to complain now. After all, I got my wish; I'm able to fly in the open air again. But I don't want to be alone…I never want to be. And then I remember; Windy! I have to save her! I have to get her back from that girl, whoever she is! She has no right to take my sibling away from me! With one energetic flap of my wings, I send huge gales of winds over the town, and glide overhead, in search of that girl's home. 

The town…I pause mid-flight and slowly land on the archway at the Tsukimine shrine, my wings flapping by my side to keep my balance. I just noticed that it's the same town we all lived in many years ago…just a lot brighter…with tiny lights dotting the homes and streets. Tomoeda…Its appearance has changed, but inwardly, I know its still the same and always will be, no matter what the exterior looks like. I can feel it. There's always an underlying power in its soil. 

A sudden sound of two voices bickering drew my attention and I turned around to face them. To my surprise, it was the girl…she had come…and…my goodness, who was _that_? Cerberus? It couldn't be…this being was far too small! And yet, he spoke just like Cerberus… 

I glare at the girl angrily. I want my sibling back! Dressed in a simple pink shirt and pants, and sporting a pair of odd-looking shoes with wheels, the girl gapes at me in astonishment. She acts like she never saw a thirty-foot bird before! 

"That's so huge!" I hear her telling Cerberus. "I can't do it!" 

Of course you can't, little girl. No one but Clow Read could ever overpower me. No one but Master… 

"Don't say discouraging things," insists Cerberus. 

What?! Cerberus is on _her_ side? But what about Master? Has he forgotten him already? How could he? Cerberus has betrayed me…all of us…just for that little girl… 

No, I won't tolerate it. This can't happen. I won't let her win. I'll get Windy back, and everyone else. I won't let her get away! 

Rearing back with my wings outstretched and my head held high, I release a swift blast of wind in the girl's direction. She and Cerberus had just noticed my attack, but were too late, and the blast hit them with full power, sending them both flying high into the air. That'll show her. Never try to defeat a Clow Card. There she goes…up…up…up…but, what goes up, must come down…and she begins her descent. No! Have my eyes deceived me? Cerberus decided to catch her rather than let her plummet to her fate. I can't understand why he has betrayed us… 

Cerberus gently drops the girl on the ground and she starts to roll away with fear. Good, she's afraid. However, she stops and breathes a quick sigh of relief. Just _who_ is she? 

"Sakura, magic!" shouts Cerberus. My eyes suddenly widen. Sakura? Wasn't that the name of a flower? It sounds so familiar for some reason… 

"Eh?" asks Sakura with surprise. 

"The key," continues Cerberus, "use it the way I taught you just now!" Wait a minute. Cerberus is teaching _her_ how to use magic? How could he? 

Sakura finally agrees and takes something out of her pocket. My eyes narrow as I watch her every move. The key in her hand…Clow's key! Where did she get that? 

I'm so confused! What is happening here? I don't understand this one bit…Nothing makes sense anymore! 

"O Key which hides the forces of darkness," starts Sakura, holding the key before her. The key glows and begins to float over her hand. A glowing circle appears beneath her. It was Clow's magic circle! I nearly fall from my perch in shock, but flap my wings to regain my balance. Everything was just getting worse! "Reveal thy true form before me. I, Sakura, command thee under contract. Release!" The key spins and expands until it was the size of a staff. It is a shiny gold and pink staff with the head of a bird. She reaches towards it with her hand and grips it tight. She spins it a few times then holds it close to her. Cerberus floats down and says something I can't hear very well. All I can catch is that…that…capture me with Windy?! That will never happen! Windy and I are friends, siblings! She'd never help this other girl. She's just as loyal to Master as I am! 

I beat my wings in anger. It hurt so much watching Cerberus advising this girl like this, guiding her and everything. I sincerely thought he was my friend…I guess he really isn't… 

Since the pair was so busy talking, I decide to use this time as the perfect opportunity to attack. Flapping my wings harder, I lift into the air smoothly and quickly. With one sharp cry, its tone filled with the anger and hurt I felt inside me, I swoop down at both of them, but they duck and all I slice through is empty air. I know I can't fly too low without hurting myself. But, I have to try again. If not for my sake, then for Windy's. Making an about-turn, I turn back, in full pursuit of this one called Sakura, and Cerberus. They both duck again, and again I hit nothing but empty air. It's getting frustrating now! This will be it! Taking another turn, I head back toward the pair, completely determined to finish what I set out to do. Get rid of this girl and get Windy and that traitorous Cerberus back. Gliding lower and lower, I continue my chase. I'll get her yet. 

"I can't do it!" cries Sakura, as she bladed away from me as fast as she could. Cerberus scolds her for thinking in such a way and Sakura mutters something to herself, and suddenly picks up speed, skating away from me and Cerberus. Coward! Come back here! I pick up the pace myself and smash straight into Cerberus, who goes flying into the air with a spin. 

"Sakura!" he shouts. I stare at him with surprise. He's still concerned about her. But why? 

Not paying any attention, I hadn't realized the girl had skated up the side 'wall' and she flipped over and landed on my back, clutching tight to my feathers. She nearly falls off from the force of the wind, but catches hold to me again. Cerberus continues to call for her. Completely fed up now, I swiftly soar through the air, bringing the girl with me. 

What's this? Why am I suddenly getting a warm feeling from this little girl? It feels rather…comforting…It's almost like she had Master's power…I shake my head fast to forget these thoughts. I will most certainly not be disloyal to Master! 

Distracted by my thoughts, I hadn't noticed Sakura was using her magic until the circle beneath her glowed again. This drew my attention once more and I knew I had to be careful. She had something up her sleeve. "Windy!" she cries. 

In no time, Windy is encircling me with her wispy robes…wispy, but strong…I can do nothing but gape in surprise as she wraps me up with her power. I try to fight it, but it's no use. Windy always was stronger than me. My wings are now trapped and tied to me. Tears came to my eyes, disbelief growing in me every second. "Why?" I asked her. "Why are you doing this to me?" 

During one of her loops, Windy pauses momentarily and answers quietly. "I'm sorry, Fly. Please…forgive me. You'll understand later." 

Feeling as if my world had crumbled, and with the loss of my wings, I come crashing straight down to the ground, a cry of despair escaping my throat. I felt so defeated. How could Windy turn on _me_ like this? If Cerberus' betrayal had hurt me, then Windy's betrayal felt ten times greater to me. Windy refused to release me and Sakura skated toward me and stopped, Clow's circle still surrounding her. 

"Return to thy form which thou should be! Clow Card!" she commands, raising her staff. A card shape appears at the tip of the staff. Having lost the will to fight back, I let her seal me…back into my card form…back to living a confined existence…only now, I'm all alone…My card slowly floats to the ground before her. I know when I have lost. But losing leaves one feeling rather bitter and angry. 

"Well done, Sakura," congratulates Cerberus. Even sealed, I can still hear everything. 

"I thought I was going to die!" exclaims Sakura. Leaning on my window of the world, I watch as Cerberus pats Sakura on the head almost affectionately. She is a rather pretty girl, now that I can see her from up close, with glossy brown hair and shining green eyes. 

Huh? Why are those two arguing? She doesn't want to do this? Cerberus is _forcing_ her? Would somebody explain this to me already?! 

"Don't you remember, Fly? She's the one Clow told us about…the 'someone' that would care for us after he passed on." 

"Windy?" I whisper softly. 

"Yes," she answers softly, "it's me. I'm so sorry about earlier, Fly! But…you had to see…you had to see the person whom Clow has chosen to take care of us now." 

"Surely you don't mean _that_ little girl?" I scoffed. "She doesn't even want to do this! This…this…This just makes no sense! And stop calling him 'Clow'! You know he is just 'Master' to us!" 

"No," she objected quietly. "He's not my Master anymore, thus I can't call him so. This girl…Sakura…she's my Mistress now. _Our_ Mistress, Fly." I don't answer her…_can't_ answer her. What about Clow Read? Do we just forget him and welcome this girl with open arms? I can't do that! It's disloyal! 

"Fly," began Windy again, as if she read her younger sibling's thoughts, "we can't forget that Clow will never return. And…he'd never want us to dwell on the past. You _know_ how much he hates that. I'm not going to force you to do anything, because it's all up to you what you want to do. But you're my sister, and I love you and don't want us to be separated again. I hope that one day we can find all our siblings again and be reunited! I'm sure Clow wants us to be happy with a new Mistress. Have you ever thought that maybe one day, this girl could love and care for us as much as Clow has?" 

Windy…I sigh quietly and bow my head in thought. Windy always was rational and always knew what was best to do. I never doubted her wisdom before…and I won't start now. I've always placed complete trust in Windy in the past, and I'll continue to do so…forever. 

"All right," I finally say, resignedly. 

I could feel Windy's happiness over the matter. "You won't ever regret this, I promise you, Fly!" she assures me. 

Her voice disappears as my card glows bright. Sakura had just tapped my card form lightly with her staff. I wonder what she is trying to do…why does my body glow along with the card? It's bright and warm… 

"Fly!" 

She's…releasing me…so…so, I won't be confined forever! She'll let me fly free, like Clow used to! I can feel myself merging with the staff. The wings on the staff expand and I know my spirit is within it. A smile spreads over my face. The feeling is just…wonderful! The three of us soar through the air. Sakura uses me and Cerberus is right by our side. Sakura is excited by the exhilarating experience, and I don't blame her. Flying feels wonderful… 

"I told you we would fly free again," whispered Cerberus quietly. Glancing over at Cerberus, my smile brightens. Cerberus never betrayed Clow; never was disloyal to him…Cerberus is incapable of such actions. He just knew he had to carry on what Clow left behind, even if it meant passing everything on to this little girl. This…Sakura… 

You know what? I think Windy is right. I _won't_ ever regret this! 

Author's Note: This chapter is _much_ longer than the previous one, ne? ^_^ To most reviewers of the first chapter, I sort of have a personal note to you below. 

Author's Note to Ani-chan: No need for the mallet! I'm definitely continuing this story. I always finish my fics! It's just sometimes, when I'm really busy, I can't work on them. But someday, all my fics will be completed! ^_^ 

Author's Note to MorganD: I almost forgot about the Fly! Thank you for reminding me! ^_^ And here I was, all set to write about Shadow. I'll be following the CCS anime version, to answer your question. The reason is because I have the whole Clow Card chapter VCD set =). The only mangas that I've read are the last two volumes, eleven and twelve. I haven't read any of the ones before those two, besides flipping through them once -_-. I wish I could buy them, though. There's no store near me that sells them (not even stores that loan them, either). *sighs* 

Author's Note to Shadow/phantomness: As you can see, I didn't do Watery for this chapter. It's because I'm going in the order the Cards were captured [in the anime]. (Since I don't know when Bubbles, Libra, Through, and Wave were captured, I suppose I have to stick them in somewhere, though, ne?) However, you can expect to see Watery after the Shadow chapter. =) 

Author's Note to The Critic: Which version do you watch? This fic is going to be following CCS. In neither the manga nor the anime is Syaoran a direct descendant of Clow Read. Rather, he is distantly related to Clow through Clow's mother's family. Clow's mother was Chinese and a Li. Syaoran is more of a "blood relative", to quote Ina-chan. Now in CC, for some reason, they said he was a direct descendant. I think they even said he was his grandson or something…I don't remember. For obvious reasons, though, I'd much rather follow the CCS anime version ^_~. Also, about the Dash being the pet of a "boy", Dash was taken care of by Tachibana Rei, who's definitely a girl. Besides all that, thanks for your comments. ^_^ 

Author's Note to all other reviewers: Thank you very much for your reviews! I have cheered up immensely! ^_^ I'm feeling a lot better than I did a few days ago. *laughs* I feel so much better that I think I better finish my homework while I have this mood! =) 

*Sakura   
~The Animé Archives Team 


End file.
